


Red, Gold and Green

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Leaves drift over Boromir's body, blood gleaming red through the gold and green.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Red, Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Leaves" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Major handkerchief warning here--this is Parth Galen, and even more teary than my usual. However, before you pelt me with soggy kleenex, *grin* I do have a third happy drabble to make up for this one.

Leaves drift over Boromir's body, blood gleaming red through the gold and green. Bright green eyes now dulled by death, gold slowly enveloping him as the leaves form a natural cairn over his body.

As Aragorn brushes the leaves away, he remembers other colors--red of blood spilled accidentally in a spar, green eyes enlivened by passion, by anger, by curiosity, the gleam of gold hair caught by the sun. But now all that is left is the red of lifeblood, soaking into the ground, the green of barely-budded trees, and the gold of the Ring that was Boromir's downfall.


End file.
